venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Fan: Reflections of Legends
''Reflections of Legends ''is a short story released in preparation for An Oblivion Tale, incorporating characters and elements from A Skyrim Tale and A Fallout Tale. ''It was written by TheLoneClone. I: Tamriel Vahl Aradur marched down the halls carved of stone. She had been told by her twin brother Gaelan once that heroes had walked this very same path she was now walking. She had always believed her brother before, but that piece of information sparked a bit of distrust in that statement. Now, Vahl had no doubts. Heroes ''had ''to have walked this path before. She traced her hand over several graven images. They looked to be scenes of battle. Memories from Vahl's own past flooded her mind. She had fought in several wars herself. They had taken their toll on her life. The dark elf squinted her eyes as she felt a presence behind her. "Gaelan's stories were true, weren't they? Heroes and legends had walked this path before." The husky voice of one of Vahl's oldest and dearest friends sounded. "You know that to be true, Vahl." The Queen of Skyrim nodded, dipping her head. "After all, I've walked this very same road before." Vahl let out a chuckle. "Come on, Miraak." The helmeted First Dragonborn crossed his arms as he stepped forward. "I'm not joking. And I'm not the only legend and hero I was referring to. Your brother walked here once before too." The queen turned to Miraak. "What? Gaelan never told me that." The First Dragonborn nodded solemnly. "He's not one to be prideful of what he's done. He's very humble of his accomplishments." Vahl pictured her twin brother now. His piercing gaze staring at her from her mind. "He's definitely that." "But your father and mother both walked here as well." He reached out with a hand, placing it on Vahl's shoulder. "And, most importantly, legends still walk this path." Vahl opened her eyes and stared on. "''You ''are walking it too." Vahl offered a smile and turned to face her old friend. She began to reminisce of the old times she had spent with each of her friends and family members: Farkas; Frea; Ana; Ma'isha; Sofie; Gaelan; Areum; Loren; Tauriel; Jen; Lil'Vent; Poet; Lydia. "I get your meaning, Miraak." She could sense the hint of a smile behind that golden mask. "Good. Come now. We haven't much time until we must leave." II: Capital Wasteland Cywren Caster ruffled her red hair as she mused over the data files the terminal was reading back to her. "I know it's not reading anything! There's nothing in it, for Pete's sake!" Standing from the doorway, Timebomb muffled a chuckle. The young woman seated before him turned and blew out a huff of air, blowing a strand of hair onto her brow. "It's not funny." Timebomb smiled, fondling the red-lensed goggles in his hands. "Oh, but it is." Cywren sighed, standing up. "Where's Copper, Sarah, and Quasar?" Timebomb thumbed out the doorway. "Oh, Sarah's out practicing with her gun. Quasar's chased after another dog or something. Copper's doing his thing. Smashing something, I think." Cywren nodded, crossing her arms. "Sounds about normal." She stepped forward, looking to her feet. "H-how are you doing?" Timebomb's eyes shot up. "Huh? M-me?" She nodded slowly. "Yes." She raised her hand up, pressing her index finger into Timebomb's chest. "You." The young man chuckled nervously, ruffling his head of dark hair. "Well...I'm fine. What about you?" She smiled. "I'm doing good myself." Timebomb flashed her a calm smile. "That...that's good." Suddenly, Cywren's eyes lit up. "Hey...remember that old cave we found when we were out roaming about?" Slowly, Timebomb nodded. "Yeah." Cywren rested her hands on her hips. "How about we go check that out?" Timebomb shrugged. "Sure. It beats standing around doing nothing." Suddenly, he changed his words. "Not that talking to you is boring or anything! It's just - " Cywren nodded slowly. "I know, Timebomb. I know." --- The two reached the cave after a half-hour of walking. Quasar had stopped chasing the dog he had come across and joined in on their walk. Sarah stayed behind at the building they were temporarily calling home, and Copper was out doing who knows what. Timebomb pulled out his flashlight and cut the beam on, looking down into the dark of the tunnel. "Sure is dark down here," Cywren mumbled. Timebomb nodded. "Yep." Quickly, Quasar darted into the cave. "He must've found something," Cywren deduced. Her comrade nodded in acknowledgment. "Yeah. Come on!" Quickly, they ran down the tunnel behind the dog. He soon came across a stone that jutted from the ground. Using his light, Timebomb checked the walls of the cave. There were images of battles graven into them. "Woah...this looks ancient." Cywren nodded herself. "Yeah..." She turned her head and saw something in the stone in the ground. "Wait...Timebomb, over here!" The two moved towards the stone, and as Timebomb shined his light on the rock, both he and Cywren saw something very unusual...and something that added to Timebomb's thought of the cave being old. It was a medieval sword! Cywren's awestruck face clearly told what she was thinking. Slowly, she crept towards the sword and ran her hand over the rusted handle. "This is incredible...I never would've thought that I would find an old sword out here in the middle of nowhere!" Timebomb nodded his agreement. "I know." He spotted a carving of some sort on the blade. "There's an inscription here." He stepped to the blade as both he and Cywren looked at it longingly: ''The Crow Sword --- Property of Vahl Aradur, Queen of Skyrim "What the heck is Skyrim?" Timebomb muttered, turning to Cywren. The young woman shook her head. "I have no idea...it sounds like a place of some sort. And this Vahl...she must be a person." Timebomb nodded slowly. "I would guess so." He rose up solemnly. "Whoever she is, I sure hope this Vahl person isn't around. If she sees us touching her sword, who knows what she'd do!" Cywren rolled her eyes. "Calm down. She's probably dead." She gestured to the entirety of the old cavern. "This place is ancient." Her companion slowly shrugged his shoulders. "You never know....this Vahl ''could be ancient and still living!" Cywren shook her head. "Come on, scaredy-cat. Let's get out of here before you faint of fright." She whistled to Quasar. "Quasar! Come on, boy. It's time to go." The dog let out a bark as he took the stairs, darting to the exit of the tunnel. Timebomb gripped his flashlight tightly as he led the way out of the ancient cave. III: Cyrodiil Asylum Weaver stands at the bow of his ship, arms crossed. A hard day of work was now over; he can go and do whatever he wants. The young man looks at the calm waves of water splashing on the wooden hull of his pirate ship. Asylum lets out a sigh; he can now rest easily without the burdens of being accused of a crime on his back. "I still say that Khajiit was wrong. He had no proof that I stole anything from him!" The whistling wind fills his ears. The pirate strokes his chin as he turns back on the deck, rubbing his hands together. "I wonder what will be waiting for me tomorrow. Perhaps a raid on another pirate's crew?" After considering the thought for a moment, he shakes his head. "Nah. It's too close to the last run-in I had with that other crew. I don't want to get thrown in a barrel to be used as a seat for a fat man again." Asylum shivers at the thought of the past experience he had. "Nope. Never doing that again." As he climbs the stairs to the helm of his vessel, Asylum considers several other possibilities. "Maybe. No. Possibly. Nope. ''Definitely not that." He leans on the steering wheel of his pirate ship, gazing into the sky as the sun sets. "I'll just wait and see what tomorrow holds." The young pirate turns back and marches into his quarters, ready for a good night's sleep. He never knows what new adventures wait for him. And that's the fun; you can never know fully what's going to be thrown at you. THE END Category:Fan Fiction Category:TheLoneClone's Fan Fiction